


Mistletoe Calendar

by aleysiasnape



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: The T.A.R.D.I.S. surprises Hermione and The Doctor with some help from an old Advent Calendar.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Hermione Granger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019





	Mistletoe Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione's Haven HolidayHideway19. I received the 12th Doctor/Hermione, Mumbai and The Holiday Calendar. I came up with this and it took a while to figure out ending. Hope it turned out ok. And I used grammerly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

The Doctor huffed at the T.A.R.D.I.S., who keeps insisting making Christmas decorations appear. The T.A.R.D.I.S. twittered _It’s for Hermione. She’s feeling homesick. Why don’t you do something nice for her?_

He glowered at the console, hearing the T.A.R.D.I.S. wheezing and plotting behind his back. The T.A.R.D.I.S. stopped as they reached their destination: _Mumbai_

“Why the hell did you pick Mumbai?” he muttered irately at the blinking monitor. He felt something appearing on his head. The Doctor grumbled, “Great, antlers. Hermione dear, where are you? We’ve landed somewhere festive.”

He heard her shuffling in the library. “Of course, where else should she be.”

“Hermione!”

“In here, dear! Come look at what I found.”

The Doctor looked worried as he entered the library. “Look! An advent calendar!” 

The Doctor coughed, “It’s a magical advent calendar. Have you opened it up?”

She nodded, yes. “It called to me.”

“And what does it show you?”

“Well, when I placed the tree in the first spot. It showed me Mumbai. Are we…did we land in Mumbai?”

He coughed in surprise. “Well, the T.A.R.D.I.S. thought you needed cheering up and yes we have landed in Mumbai.”

She squealed and wrapped her arms around him. Hermione kissed him, “The Patil’s sisters have opened up a new book shop here. Let’s check it out!”

“What about the books in here?” he waved a hand around the room.

“Read them.”

“All of them? Even the Rassilon files?”

She grinned, “That was an interesting read! Aren’t you afraid we might come across him at some point?”

He pulled her close to him, “I hope not. Now let’s visit your friend’s shop!” 

She found the Patil’s book shop in a quaint area in the city. They had decorated festively on the buildings. _The Magical Emporium_

The Doctor’s eyes rolled upwards as Hermione pull him inside the bookstore.

He was amazed at the size of the shop. He stepped back outside, and then inside. “Impossible!” he muttered to himself.

“Doctor, come on. They’re eager to meet you!”

“But couldn’t I peruse the shop?”

“I know you’re eager as to how they figured out the equation. The sisters are quite good at Transfiguration.”

“Hermione! Welcome to The Magical Emporium, Doctor!” the Patil twins exclaimed excitedly.

“I am Padma, and this is my sister Parvati. Please explore our shop! Books are on us!”

“Are you sure?” The Doctor questioned them curiously. 

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy insisted. He owes a debt to Hermione.” Padma explained to the Doctor.

“Well then, I’ll let you get caught up, dear while I have a look-see,” The Doctor grinned at Hermione and left to explore the historical section.

“Wow, Hermione! How did you two meet?” Parvti asked her friend.

Hermione pushed her hair back as she pulled out some letters. “We meet at a library, hit it off, and I’ve been traveling with him since. You know I love a good adventure! Please give them to Harry and the others. Let them know I’m ok.”

“Alright, Hermione, you are standing underneath the mistletoe!” Padma pointed out to her friend.

Hermione looked up, and sure enough, mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling.

“Don’t worry! I’ll find the Doctor and bring him here.”

The Doctor was having fun for once as he read the different titles of the historical books. He was trying to make up his mind which ones to get. But then he remembered Padma saying that their bill was already paid for, so he grabbed the ones he wanted and placed them in the basket. He glanced at his watch, wondered where Hermione was and headed back up towards the front. Only to see Hermione standing patiently underneath the mistletoe.

“Hello, love, miss me?” he strolled up casually and laid the basket on the counter.

“Why yes, dearest. I see you found some books. Perhaps you were kind enough to pick me out some….” Her voice trailed off as he kissed her soundly.

Hermione felt like jelly as he kissed her, his arms wrapped around her body as she responded eagerly.

“I take that as a yes.” She murmured in his ear softly. Hermione took a tentative step forward towards the desk and sighed in relief. She stretched her body as the Doctor glanced around, looking for the Patil twins.

They came back in carrying some new books that Hermione would love to peruse on her journeys with the Doctor.

Padma saw that Hermione was free from underneath the mistletoe. “Hermione, would you and the Doctor care to join us for Christmas dinner? We would be honored by your presence.”

“Well dear, what do you say?” The Doctor questioned her curiously.

Parviti scanned the books and charged them to Lucius’ account per instructions. She grinned, knowing he didn’t know what he got himself into agreeing that their purchases were on the house. _Well, he did say he owed her a life debt. I’ll have to owl Draco about this. He’ll get a kick out of it I’m sure._

Hermione’s stomach growled. “Yes, we would love to! I could transfigure all the books into my bag. Don’t worry, dear! They would all fit! I’ve done it before.” She reassured the Doctor as he watched her reduce the books and placed them in her sling bag. “Alright, we’re ready to go!”

“Great! Let us close the shop. It’s not formal, so no need to change your clothes. Just come friends coming over to eat with us.” Padma informed them as they all got in the Floo network.

“The T.A.R.D.I.S. will be fine. It’s locked, and no one can get in.” Hermione patted his arm reassuringly as they floo’d to the twin’s manor home.

Hermione brushed off soot, looked around in awe. The twins had enchanted the ceiling with lighted candles. Their Christmas tree touched the roof as it was immaculately decorated. Soft Christmas music played in the air as she felt The Doctor’s arm wrapped around her waist.

“Impressive. I suppose we could stay for a few days.” He whispered in her ear. He wanted to see some more of the sites.

She kissed him in response.

“Merry Christmas, Hermione, Doctor!” her friends exclaimed as they stood around the long dinner table with a feast laid out for them.


End file.
